


All For You

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: I woke up confused as to where I was. The night before was foggy. When I saw Zen come into my view I thought that I would be safe. Was I wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is rated Teen now but may change to Mature/Explicit ~.^

                I awoke with a chill against my bare shoulders. Keeping my eyes closed I started to bring my knees to my chest while blindly groping for the covers of my bed. My body felt stiff and I started to stretch out, only to discover that I couldn’t fully extend my legs. “Nngh..” I groaned as I started to sit up and open my eyes. I winched as my head hit something and my ears heard the clanging sound of metal against metal.

                My eyes widened when I looked up and saw the blocked spaces between metal bars, much like a cage for animals. My heart raced in my chest as I put my fingers through the spacing, wrapping my fingers around the thin but tough weaves of the metal. I shook my hands as if trying to escape the nightmare I had found myself in. _I’m still dreaming. I_ have _to be!_

                My arms limply fell to my sides as sat back against the side of the cage as comfortably as I could in its confined space. I looked down at myself and saw that I was still wearing the gown I had warn to the RFA party. “Okay, just calm down. There’s got to be _something_ I remember.” I balled my fists and pressed them against my knees as I tried to breathe calmly to keep my body from shaking.

                _I remember the party being a real success. Everyone was happy and enjoying themselves. There were smiles and laughs. I danced with almost everyone. The last person I remember dancing with was…_ “You’re finally awake.” My eyes widened as I looked in the direction the voice had come from. _Zen._

“Zen?” I scrambled to sit up on my knees, grabbing at the bars of the cage directly in front of me. “Wh-What’s going on?!”

                He walked over to me casually, ignoring my outburst. He was in his formal black slacks and turtleneck from the party as well. He knelt down before me, his long white hair a stark contrast against the darkness of his clothes as it fell over his shoulder. His red eyes gazing deeply into mine, like they were searching for the answer to some unspoken question. A half-smile played at his lips as he reached out and barely touched his fingers tips against my hands that were still clenched around the bars.

                “You’re so beautiful.” The tone of his voice mixed with his light touch sent shivers of terror down my spine. Releasing the bars I shrank back into the cage trying to get away from him. “You make it too easy to be eaten alive by all the men out there.” He put a hand over his mouth as he looked me up and down. “I warned you, you know. That _all_ men are beasts”

                “Then what does that make you?!” I wrapped my arms around myself trying to give myself any kind of protection from his piercing gaze.

                He chuckled as he stood up straight and put a hand flat on the top of the cage. “Me? I’m your protector of course.” He slid his hand across the top of the cage as he walked around it, all the while keeping his eyes on me. “Don’t worry, _____. You don’t have to be afraid anymore, I won’t let anything happen to you. This is how things were meant to be. _We_ are meant to be together. The wolves of the world won’t harm you while I’m around.”

                He walked full circle around the cage before I looked up at him. “Why are you doing this?”

                He tilted his head slightly and smiled affectionately at me. “So that I can protect you.”

                “But why am I in a cage, Zen?”

                He closed his eyes and shook his shoulders as he sighed. He opened his eyes slowly and his gaze was clouded over with something I couldn’t recognize. “I knew you wouldn’t be calm if I tied you up.” He paused and clenched his fist as if the very thought excited him. “I wanted you to be as comfortable as possible.”

                I lowered my gaze and looked around the room. “Where am I?”

                “Our new home.” He said as he turned his back to me and slowly started to walk away. “Don’t worry. You’ll stay here and I’ll protect you forever.”

                “ _Our_ new home?” I looked around the room again and shook my head. “Seven will find me! I can’t stay here I have friends, a family, and—“ My voice caught in my throat as a table lamp collided with the wall. I looked up at Zen, his body was tense as he clenched and unclenched his hands.

                I gasped as he looked over his shoulder, his eyes shining with anger. “I’m all you need, ______. In time you’ll see that.” He ran his hand along the length of his hair as he sighed. “Seven will not find us. Just relax, I will be back in a while.”

                My shoulders slumped in defeat as I watched him leave the room. I put my face in my hands and fought back the tears that were welling in my eyes. I stayed still for what seemed like hours when I knew that it had only been minutes. _Why is this happening? When did he get like this?_ I sniffled as I rubbed the heels of my hands against my eyes. “He seemed just fine at the party.” My body froze. _The party!_ “Someone had to have seen what happened! I don’t remember walking out.” _My phone! Where’s my phone?!_ I grabbed at the bars again and looked carefully around the room once more. _Somewhere…It has to be somewhere!_

                “Looking for this?” I heart stopped at a chilly, unfamiliar voice. My blood ran cold as I looked up to see a man I had never seen before. He smirked at me as he tossed my phone up into the air only to catch it in his hand. “I suggested a cage but I never thought he would actually do it.” The man held his sides as he leaned forward slightly and laughed. My body visibly shook as he put a hand to his forehead and threw his head back, laughing even louder. “Oh, if only the RFA could see you now.”

                I squared my shoulders and did my best to glare at this stranger. “Who are you?” I tried to keep the fear out of my voice, hoping it didn’t waver as much as I thought it did.

                “Who I am is of no concern to you. I’m getting what I want and that’s all that matters.” He started to slowly walk towards me. His footsteps unusually loud as they echoed in the room.

                “And what is it you want?”

                He knelt down before the cage and looked at me as he tapped the corner of my phone on the floor. “Hmm…” He tilted his head and smiled at me. “You needn’t worry about that.” He said before standing up turning back around.

                “What did you do to Zen?!”

                “I did nothing other than offer him help in attaining what he wanted.” He put my phone to his lips while he paused. He looked over his shoulder at me, his mint eyes shining with amusement. “And to answer your next question… You. Though, of course, in return for things I wanted that he could give me. Tit for tat and all that.” His lips twisted in an evil smile before he walked towards the door and opened it. “Have fun princess. Your knight has paid a hefty price to have you all to himself.” I felt a shiver run down my spine as the door closed on his echoing laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

                I hugged my knees to my chest as I stared at the closed door. _Who was that man? How did Zen know him? And what did he mean Zen paid a hefty price?_ My head began to spin as question after question raced through my mind.

                I looked up when I heard the sound of footsteps. Zen stood there with is arms crossed. “Did he touch you?”

                “Did who touch me? That man?” I swallowed hard when Zen clenched his jaw and closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. “N-No he didn’t.”

                Zen’s shoulders relaxed as he smiled and walked over to me. “Good.” He knelt down and pulled a key out of his pocket. Unlocking the padlock to the cage he opened the barred door and held his hand out to me. “Come, ______. You need to eat something and I’m sure you need to use the restroom.”

                I looked from his hand to his face. His eyes were glinting with happiness. Not wanting to make him angry I put my hand in his and his fingers closed around it as he helped me to my feet. I looked away from him as we stood in silence. He rubbed his thumb against my hand while he looked down at me, but I couldn’t bring myself to look up to him.

                “Zen…I would like to use the restroom please.”

                “Oh yes, of course!” Still holding my hand he led me through the place. I had no idea where we were but it looked like an otherwise cozy apartment. “Right here.” He continued to hold my hand while he opened the bathroom door with his other. He reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear. “Let me know if you need anything. The drugs may still be in your system. Just call for me and I’ll come running.” Raising my hand to his lips he kissed the back of it before letting it go. “I’ll be waiting.” I watched as he turned around and walked away from me.

                I quickly jumped into the bathroom and shut the door and locked it. Leaning against the door as my legs shook mirroring my worn out nerves, I held a hand against my chest. After a few seconds and with calculated steps, I walked to the counter. Flattening my palms on either side of the sink I tried to keep my body from collapsing.

                I took a few deep breaths before turning on the faucet and cupping my hands underneath the running water. Closing my eyes I splashed some of the cold water on my face, hoping it would shock my system enough that I would be able to stand on my own two feet and try to think straight. I grabbed the hand towel that hung next to the sink and dabbed the excess water off my face before looking at my reflection.

                “I have to get out of here.” I whispered against the towel as I held it to my lips. I looked around the bathroom and felt crestfallen when I didn’t see a window. Leaving the water running I put the hand towel down and quietly unlocked the door. Opening it, I poked my head out of the bathroom and looked around.

                I stepped out into the hallway realizing for the first time I had no shoes. _How did I not realize before?_ I put a hand to my forehead as my vision blurred slightly, remembering that Zen had mentioned something about drugs. _I_ really _have to get out of here._

                Despite not having shoes I still tiptoed down the hall quietly, listening carefully for any hint that Zen would be coming my way. I peeked around the corner and saw the door that man had exited out of. It was my best bet for getting out of here. I just had to get to it. My gaze then fell to the open cage in the middle of the room and my shoulders shook as a chill ran down my spine. _The door isn’t that far._ I heard sounds in what I could only assume was the kitchen and grabbed the train of my dress and rushed to the door as quietly as I could.

                I bit my lip as I carefully turned the doorknob and prayed that the door didn’t make any noise when I opened it. I breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened quietly. I opened it just enough for me to get through and once I through the doorway, I took off running.

                I stopped at a door leading to a stairwell and started to push it open when I was suddenly pulled back by my hair. “Ahhh!” Tears pricked my eyes at the sudden pain and my hands shot up to cover the hand that was pulling me.

                My head was jerked back and I looked up to see ruby-red yes that seemed to deepen in color because of the rage that flashed in their depths. “Why would you want to leave me?” I tried not to trip over the train of my dress as he pulled me back down the way I had come.

                Once back inside, he kicked the door closed before throwing me against it. I cried out in pain and flinched as his hands slammed against the door on either side of my head. He leaned into me his body pressing against mine. “You have no idea how hard it’s been for me.” He cupped my face with one hand, it was shaking in anger. “To see you smile at other men.” The pad of his thumb ran along my lips. “To know that everyone can hear your sweet voice.”

                “Zen. I—“

                “Enough!” He yelled as he roughly gabbed my jaw, tilted my face up, and pressed his lips to mine. He squeezed the hand the held my jaw, the pain causing me to gasp. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue between my lips. His kiss turned into one of pure domination, the strength behind it causing my teeth to press painfully against my lips.

                When he finally pulled back I was gasping for air. He grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards the cage. My heart thundered in my chest as I tears started to spill from my eyes. His fingers pressed further into my skin as I fought him and I desperately tried to pry his fingers off me. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again!”

                He pulled me to him and kissed me once more before forcing me back onto the cage and locking it. He laid his hand flat on the top of the cage and looked down at me. “I know you won’t. I told you, I’ll protect you. In time you’ll see just how much I love you. Then you won’t run from me.” He turned away from me and started walking in the direction of the kitchen.

                “Zen please! I’m sorry!”

                He paused as before rounding the corner. Putting his hand on the wall he looked back at me and smiled. “I know, love. Just remember that everything you are is for me and me alone.”


End file.
